Strange Love
by BabyZifan
Summary: Kris dan Tao itu saling mencintai dengan cara mereka sendiri. Saling menyalurkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang hanya dimengerti oleh keduanya. Selama cara itu dapat disimpulkan oleh keduanya, tak masalah apapun caranya, toh pada akhirnya mereka tetaplah akan saling mencintai. Kistao/Taoris/Oneshoot/Typo(s)/Lillbit Humor/BL/Yaoi/GayLove/LGBT


'Kris dan Tao itu pasangan aneh. Memiliki hubungan namun sering bertengkar. Selalu cekcok mulut jika bertemu. Menghina satu sama lain. Tak pernah akur seperti pasangan kebanyakan. Pokoknya pasangan satu itu memang aneh.'

Itulah yang ada difikiran semua pelajar St. George Campus tentang hubungan yang tengah di jalin oleh kedua Mahasiswa beda jurusan itu.

Kris seorang pelajar berjurusan Engineer. Sedang kan Tao sendiri memilih jurusan Fotografi. Keduanya sudah seperti minyak dengan air, tidak bisa bersatu walau dipaksa sekalipun. Tak jauh beda juga dengan kayu dan api, selalu menjadi berbahaya jika disatukan.

Seperti pagi ini, pelajar berwajah triplek yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, harus diganggu dengan suara _'Cekrek'_ yang keluar dari kamera Canon berlensa mahal digenggaman kekasih nya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hapus!" Celoteh itu keluar dari bibir tebal sang pemuda keturunan Canada. Dipangkuannya masih duduk sebuah laptop juga beberapa buku terbuka yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sedangkan yang di omeli sendiri malah semakin menjadi, tak sedikitpun menghiraukan suara sang kekasih, Tao justru semakin gencar mengarahkan lensanya pada pemuda yang setahun lalu resmi menjalin hubungan dengannya, beberapa kali menekan tomblo potret diiringi suara _'Cekrek'_ yang semakin membuat Kris gemas.

"Hei! Kau ini ya, ku bilang hentikan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau kembalikan Handphone ku!"

Alis Kris berkedut, perempatan muncul disana. "Tidak akan!" Dan Mata almond kembali menatap layar laptop dipangkuannya, jari panjangnya mengetik beberapa kata untuk memperlengkap Skripsinya yang akan dikumpulkan beberapa hari kedepan. "Salah mu sendiri kan yang berselingkuh dibelakang ku. Mengaku pemuda itu temanmu. Huh! Mana ada teman yang berkata 'Love you, night deer'? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Tao mengalungkan kembali kamera Canon pemberian sang kekasih saat ulangtahunnya yang ke 20 bulan lalu. Beranjak dari duduk bersimpuhnya dengan wajah ditekuk khas anak kecil yang sedang kesal. "Yasudah, terserah kau saja! Akan ku pajang foto ini dimading utama! Lihat saja kau ya!" Disempatkannya Tao mengomeli kekasihnya itu sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan sang kekasih yang masih sibuk mengetik sembari membuka beberapa buku, terlihat sama sekali tak menghiraukan ancaman yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berumur 3 tahun dibawahnya itu.

Tak berapa lama, Kris kembali terusik dengan kedatangan seseorang dari sampingnya. "Kenapa kembali? Ingin berubah fikiran dan mulai menjadi anak baik?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya ingin mengambil tas ku tau!" Bibir itu masih mengerucut layaknya bocah berumur 5 tahun yang tak dibelikan ice cream. "Dasar naga burik! Kudoakan kejantananmu itu mengecil!" Dan kembali, ia meninggalkan sang kekasih.

"H-Hei! Omonganmu Huang!"

Ya kira-kira begitulah gambaran hubungan mereka setiap harinya. Tak ada kalimart sayang atau panggilan khusus untuk keduanya. Yang ada hanya umpatan dan cemoohan.

Tapi, itu bukan berarti mereka tak saling mencintai satu sama lain. Cinta yang mereka rasakan justtu lebih besar dari pasangan lainnya. Mereka yang biasa saling bentak, bisa membuat hati seseorang iri jika Romantic Mode dalam hubungannya sudah on.

Seperti beberapa minggu lalu saat Tao jatuh pingsan karena sebuah hantaman tongkat dari lawannya saat berlomba wushu, serta darah segar yang keluar dari pelipisnya itu, hampir membuat Kris mati berdiri di kursi penonton. Kalap, jika saja Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun -Sahabat Kris- tidak menahan tubuh Kris yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan, lawan main Tao itu pasti sudah sekarat sekarang. Ya mungkin paling parah Kris bisa saja mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Kris itu ganas jika sudah menyangkut masalah panda kesayangannya itu.

Begitu pun Tao. Pernah suatu hari pemuda panda itu izin dari kelas nya karena harus merawat Kris yang hanya bisa terkapar diatas kasur akibat Demam tinggi. Membuatnya harus absen kelas praktek untuk kegiatan memotret alam.

Sebenarnya Tao sangat menunggu-nunggu praktek ini tiba, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan diri untuk Camping di pedalaman hutan demi kelangsungan praktek bersama teman-teman juga salah satu dosen kelasnya. Tapi segala persiapan yang ada langsung dibuangnya saat pagi itu Chanyeol datang, membawa kabar bahwa Kris terkapar di atas kasur kos'an nya karena demam tinggi. Menyebabkan Tao yang grusak-grusuk menyeret Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya menuju Kos'an Sang kekasih.

Mereka itu saling mencintai sebenarnta. Bahkan perasaan cinta yang mereka miliki itu lebih dari yang orang lain bayangkan. Kris dan Tao itu saling mencintai dengan cara mereka sendiri. Salinf menyalurkan rada sayangnya dengan cara yang hanya dimengerti oleh keduanya. Selama cara itu dapat disimpulkan oleh keduanya, tak masalah apapun caranya, toh pada akhirnya mereka tetaplah akan saling mencintai.

 **-END-**

seperti biasa, maafkan zifan jika kalian melihat typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Salahkan auto correct untuk masalah ini :3

Dan yah, ini zifan buat kemarin malem sekitar jam 3 pagi, terinspirasi dari mimpi yang sukse ngebuat zifan bangun tidur sembari senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Zifan sebenernya ngerasa bingung setiap mau buat fanfic TaoCenter, bingung tentang siapa yang akhirnya jadi pasangan tao. jadi mulai sekarang, zifan ngadain voting, dan suara terbanyak bakal zifan jadikan pair di FF selanjutnya. Kalau bisa, zifan saran, pilih pasangan yang cocok buat jadi semenya si panda. gak harus daro EXO atau SM, bisa dari Group atau agency lain.

oke, sekian dari zifan.

 ** _Makasi banyak buat kesayangan zifan yang udah review di ff "Random number [Chantao]"_**

 **Guest, Taemzi, Your fans, Guest, PreciousPanda, Taomio, yonsy fajar S, Annisakkamjong, celindazifan, LVenge, Peach Prince, Ajib4ff, Yasota, Wijayanti628**


End file.
